Revenge of Morocco
by Femtransfan
Summary: Inspired by a picture I saw on Deviantart. It's one of my most popular on the site.


WHAM!

Heatwave felt himself crash into a building.

 _Good thing the island's evacuated,_ he thought, remembering Chase and Chief telling the town earlier that day. _Optimus is going to kill us for blowing our secret._

CRACK!

"Gah!" Heatwave's chassis began to break from Dr. Morocco's new Morbot. _How'd he get back on the island anyway?_

"Heatwave! Wake up!"

"Huh?" Heatwave didn't know he was passing out.

"Heatwave, look out!"

Heatwave blocked the shot by putting his arm over his chassis.

"Kade, you okay?" Heatwave had to know if his human was alright.

"Yeah, you?"

"Not too good."

"That explains why they shield's going weak." (The shield was activated a week after the time traveling incident by the Rescue Bots to ensure their humans safety.)

"Prepare to off-line, Rescue Bot, _perminatly._ "

Heatwave saw the Morbot's blaster a few feet away, but it would still be as fatal to a Bot like a gunshot a few inches away to a human. The inside of the blaster began to glow.

"Oh, no...," Heatwave weakly moaned.

KOW!

Everything went dark for Heatwave, and then there was a light.

xxx

"Chase, slow down," Ratchet said, who arrived as soon as the Rescue Bots sent the message, as Optimus was on a mission with the other Autobots.

"No!" Chase said harshly. "Heatwave and Kade are hurt and we have to sa-"

"Chase!" Rachet nearly shouted. "Heatwave's life signal went off-line before we left. I don't think we'll be able to save Kade if he was with Heatwave-"

"But the shield may have saved Kade."

"Shield?"

"We activated them after the time travel incident-"

"Which is ridiculous!"

"For the hundredth time, we were telling the truth!"

"Chase, look out!"

Chase and Ratchet screeched to a halt and transformed into their bipedal modes. There was a building, or what was left of one, in the road.

 _I hope Kade's alive, at least,_ Chase thought.

After 10 minutes of walking they found Heatwave. Chase's optics widened when he saw the whole in his late comrade's chest. Ratchet knew this wasn't the first time he had seen a dead Bot, but this time he knew the victim.

"Kade, are you alright?" Ratchet said into his comm link.

"I'm covered in blue stuff..."

"Hang on," Ratchet turn to Chase. "Well, come on."

"I'll stand guard."

"Suit yourself."

xxx

Three days later.

"(Hey Cody,)" Bumblebee said. "(You okay?)"

"No," the blonde replied, turning away. "I'm not."

"(It's gonna be alright,)"

"No it's not."

"'Bee, let me talk to him," a blue femme said.

"(Go ahead,)"

As Bumblebee left, the femme walked over to Cody.

"I know how it feels... to lose someone you care about, and you can't anything about it, but trust me, things will get better, it may take a while, but they will."

"Really?"

"Really," the femme said. "Come on, let's check on your brother."

"Okay."

"By the way, I'm Arcee."

"Nice to meet you," Cody said, still sniffly.

They walked over to Kade in the Med Bay.

"Kade, you alright?" Cody asked.

"There's pixies, everywhere," then Kade passed out.

"Don't worry," Ratchet said. "He'll be fine. I think."

"You think?" Cody replied.

"We'll, he swallowed Energon, but his functions should get back to normal."

"You said that three days ago," Blades call over.

"Look, if he's not better tomorrow morning, I run another scan."

"Thanks Ratchet," Cody said.

xxx

Cody walked in to the Rec room.

"Hey, wanna play?" a Hispanic boy with glasses around his age asked.

"Sure."

They played the racing game.

"Glad you're feeling better," the boy said. "'Bee and the others were getting worried."

"Yeah, what's your name?"

"Rafael, but you can call me Raf."

"Nice to meet you."

"I know it's hard to lose someon-"

"Don't bring back bad memories."

"Woah!" both boys looked behind them. A girl around Jack's age with a "I Made You A Cupcake... But My Monster Ate It" shirt, bluejeans, brown hair, hazel eyes, glasses, dirty cowgirl boots, a John Deere hat, and a blank expression was behind them.

"Don't talk about things that bring back bad memories," she said.

"Jacqueline, I told you not to walk off," a short woman in a suit with brown curly hair said.

"I left my book," the girl said. "and I told you to call me Jackie."

"Just, stay put," the woman said.

"Okay aunt Donna," Jackie said as she began to read her book on autism.

"Will you boys do me a favor and make sure she doesn't walk off?" Donna asked.

"We will," Raf said.

"Good."

Donna left, answering her cell phone.

"Five," Jackie began. "four... three... two..."

"Now you listen to me, Mr. Lusky, that alien sacrificed his life..."

Jackie got out her iPhone and started to play Angry Birds.

After a few minutes, she walked over and gave Cody stuffed animal.

"Um, thanks?" Cody said, unsure why she gave him the animal.

She went back to her game.

"Death's hard to deal with."

"Jacqueline, it's time to go."

Jackie was finishing the level.

"Jacqueline!"

"Coming!" Jackie said.

Jackie and Donna were leaving when Jackie stopped.

"I forgot something."

Jackie ran to Cody and hugged him and got her book.

"Weird kid," Cody said.

"I prefer autistic."

"(You know her aunt's helping us stay hidden, right?)"


End file.
